First Impressions
by shadowhunterhermionegranger
Summary: Todos sabemos las primeras impresiones que los Weasley, Hermione y Neville causaron en Harry. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que ellos pensaron de el? ¿Cómo se conocieron Hermione y Neville? Primer viaje del Expreso Hogwarts desde diferentes puntos de vista


_**Hola Potterheads, después de leer tantos fanfics de Harry Potter, me siento preparada para hacer el mío propio. Si sale bien, probablemente siga escribiendo, tengo muchas ideas para OneShots (soy tan creativa *.*). No sean malos, que es mi primer fanfic, recuerden, los escritores de fanfic son amigos, no comida!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: aunque me gustaría, no soy dueña de Harry Potter ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Por si no lo sabían..._**

 _ **Todos sabemos las primeras impresiones que los Weasley, Hermione y Neville causaron en Harry. Pero, ¿qué es lo que pensaron ellos la primera vez que lo vieron?,¿cómo se conocieron Hermione y Neville? Primer viaje en el Expreso Hogwarts desde diferentes puntos de vista.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Ron buscaba impacientemente un compartimiento libre, pero estaban todos atestados de gente. Un musculoso Ravenclaw, probablemente de séptimo curso, lo estaba aplastando contra un vidrio, y sentía su cara ponerse violeta al intentar respirar moviendo sus fosas nasales violentamente obligando al oxígeno a pasar.

-Lo siento, no vi que estabas ahí.-dijo el bruto haciéndose a un lado, y Ron sintió sus pulmones relajarse mientras su cara regresaba a su color normal. Podía nota los labios del Ravenclaw en una apretada línea en un intento de reprimir la risa. Sintió sus orejas tornarse un color escarlata.

Ron tenía todas las ganas de gritarle los cientos de palabras-que-no-deben-ser-nombradas que había escuchado de sus hermanos (especialmente de Charlie), pero al considerar que el morocho era años mayor y que tenía una musculatura digna de jugador de Quidditch, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y tragarse todas las palabras innombrables (como las llamaba su madre) que le venían a la mente.

Mientras el séptimo año seguía su camino, lo escuchó murmurar algo a su compañero.

-Estos primer año son unos taponcitos...

Ron frunció el ceño. ¿Taponcitos? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se le ocurrió? ¿Y éste es un Ravenclaw?

Ron siguió haciéndose paso por los compartimientos. Casi pensó que tendría que ir con Fred y George como último recurso, cuando encontró un compartimiento ocupado por una sola persona. Tomó aire y entró. Sintió sus ojos abrirse más de lo normal al ver que era el chico del andén, el que Fred y George habían dicho, era Harry Potter.

 _Pero con Fred y George uno nunca sabe._

Descubrió que sí era Harry Potter y, haciendo como que su madre nunca le había prohibido hacer preguntas, tuvo la decencia de debatirse entre bombardearlo a preguntas o no.

 _Mamá dijo que no debía..._

 _Pero es Harry Potter, tiene que haber una excepción._

 _Pero mamá dijo..._

 _Pero mamá no está aquí._

Luego de enterarse que no recordaba nada del incidente, que vivía con sus despreciados tíos muggles y que estaba interesado en saber de su familia mágica, Ron se sorprendió al escuchar que no sabía nada de Quidditch.

 _¿Cómo es que eso es posible?¿Es siquiera legal ser un mago y no saber nada acerca de Quidditch?_

También le sorprendió lo bien que le cayó. No era presumido, no había tenido la vida de super héroe que merecía, y sobretodo, que quería ser amigo de él, otro simple Weasley.

De repente, un niño de cara redonda entró tambaleante en el compartimento, probablemente otro primer año, preguntando por su rana. Ron sintió pena por él, ni él mismo siendo olvidadizo había perdido nada todavía. Luego de disculparse, salió nerviosamente. Ron tenía gusto de que se fuera. Le había caído bien, y sentía pena por él; pero había decidido que era su turno de sorprender a Harry y no quería a nadie interrumpiendo.

Iba a poner a prueba su magia.

Hermione entró ansiosamente en el tren. Estaba tan emocionada que se había vestido con su uniforme de Hogwarts antes de salir. Eso provocó que le lanzaran miradas extrañas en la calle, después de todo no era normal ver a una niña en túnica. No era normal ver a nadie en túnica. Salvo a los curas. Pero no le importó. Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a las miradas raras que le daban en la escuela. Cuando descubrió que las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor era porque era una bruja, sintió que el peso del mundo se iba de sus hombros. Sintió que al fin encajaba. No era rara, era especial. Entre los muggles, claro. Entre los magos era normal, sólo una del montón. Y eso es lo que quería ser.

Aguantando las ganas de correr, hizo acopio de toda la dignidad que pudo encontrar y caminó tranquilamente entre la gente. Estaba sonriendo amable y confiadamente. Y falsamente. Sentía los nervios en cada extensión de su cuerpo. No importaba la cantidad de libros que hubiera leído, en ese momento, no habían libros suficientes en el mundo para hacerla sentir segura.

Visualizó a un niño de su edad y cara redonda. _Un primer año, probablemente._ Se acercó esperanzadamente, y notó que estaba murmurando un nombre por lo bajo mientras miraba fijamente en cada escondite del tren, obviamente en busca de algo.

-Disculpa-dijo Hermione alto y claro, haciendo que el niño salte y salga de su ensimismamiento-, ¿se te ha perdido algo? Soy Hermione Granger.

-Si, mi rana. Trevor-contestó tímidamente, aceptando la mano que ella me ofrecía-. No soy yo, Trevor es la rana. Yo soy Neville. Longbottom. Neville Longbottom-se apresuró a aclarar nerviosamente. Hermione sintió una oleada de alivio, al saber que no era la única preocupada, y también al ver que Neville era una buena compañía. Sólo necesitaba alguien con quien pasar el viaje. Le sonrió amablemente.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a buscarlo.

Neville seguía con paso tambaleante a Hermione, que se movía confiadamente mientras registraba todo con sus ojos, y entrando, en algunos casos, a varios compartimentos para preguntar por Trevor. Neville admiró la seriedad y firmeza con la que le hablaba a alumnos mayores. Hermione parecía muy segura de lo que hacia.

También parecía muy inteligente, por algunas cosas que había comentado y por algunos libros que dijo que había leído. Era muy agradable también, y era hija de muggles, lo que la hacía aún más interesante. A Neville nunca se le habían dado bien las matemáticas, pero sabía que si a eso se le sumaba que había sido la única persona dispuesta a ayudarle a buscar a su rana, sabía que podría ser una gran amiga.

Sintió un arranque de lástima al escuchar cómo la habían tratado por las cosas raras que provocaba sin proponérselo en su antigua escuela muggle. Especialmente, al escuchar la amargura y tristeza con que lo había dicho. _Estúpidos muggles._ Decidió hacerla sentir mejor contándole algunas de sus propias penas. Como que toda su familia había pensado que era un squib por tardar tanto en demostrar indicios de magia, y lo mucho que su abuela lo comparaba con sus padres. Hermione no le preguntó por qué vivía con su abuela, o qué les había pasado a sus padres, y él lo agradeció. En cambio, le regaló una sonrisa apenada que él le devolvió nerviosamente antes de seguir caminando.

-Preguntemos en éste-sugirió ella señalando un compartimento con la cabeza y se comenzó a dirigir hasta él.

-No-Neville se apresuró a detenerla. Reconoció a los niños de adentro y supo que ya había pasado antes por ahí. No es que le habían caído mal, simplemente que habían parecido algo impacientes para que los dejaran en paz y Neville no se quería entrometer una vez más y ganarse el odio de esos chicos-. En ese ya entré, no lo vieron.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, y luego habló.

-Neville, eres muy blando. Debes preguntar con determinación, sólo así harás que te hagan caso-explicó-. Vamos a entrar, preguntaremos por Trevor, firmemente, y si dicen que no la han visto seguimos de largo. No es tan difícil.

Se volvió y abrió la puerta del compartimento.

Ron estaba preparado para hacer el hechizo que le habían enseñado, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el mismo niño de antes, acompañado de una niña de mucho pelo tupido y marrón, expresión severa, dientes un poco largos y ojos marrones. Ron alzó las cejas al notar que eran exactamente del mismo color que el chocolate, y se quedó mirándonos fijamente.

La niña habló con voz mandona y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

 _Pero qué fue eso..._

Notó que se sonrojaba cuando no le salió el hechizo que la niña tan emocionada le había pedido que haga. Pronto se dio cuenta que era una sabelotodo, con un bonito nombre. Hermione Granger. No lo había escuchado jamás. Era de padres muggles y quería ser sorteada en Griffindor, aunque era obvio por su insoportable inteligencia que iría a Ravenclaw.

Luego de que al fin se fueron ella y el niño pelinegro, Ron se encontró preguntándose por qué seguía viniéndole a la mente su nombre y sus ojos.

 _Seguro es porque es tan molesta._

Hermione se sentó pesadamente en su asiento junto a Neville en el compartimiento que habían elegido junto a otros primer año a los que no les había hablado, y suspiró profundamente.

Trató de procesar lo que le acababa de pasar. Había conocido al famoso Harry Potter, que resultó ser humilde y algo tímido. Y conoció a Ron Weasley. _Tuve la desgracia de conocerlo._

Había escuchado sobre los Weasley. Eran una antigua familia de magos, todos pelirrojos. Había visto dos idénticas cabezas pelirrojas haciendo desastres en otro compartimento y le había parecido vislumbrar una cabeza pelirroja con gafas entre los prefectos. No sabía nada sobre ellos, pero podía asegurar que Ron era desagradable. Había hablado mientras comía, _Asqueroso_ , se molestó cuando lo único que Hermione había hecho fue preguntar si estaban bien al volver a entrar una segunda vez luego de escuchar ruidos de pelea. _¿Él quién se cree que es?_ Probablemente un orgulloso sangre pura que no se junta con nacidos muggle.

Pero si tan detestable era, ¿por qué, oh por qué Merlín, regresaba continuamente a su cabeza? Habían cosas mucho más útiles en las que podía pensar que en Ron Weasley...

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Digan que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, voy a seguir haciendo OneShots ;)**_


End file.
